Teardrops
by stocky-parker-dog
Summary: I know it's overdone, but I couldn't help myself. A contestshipping oneshot based off Taylor Swift's Teardrops on my guitar. Can you blame me? The song just calls for this. I do NOT own and of the Pokemon characters or the song. Please Read, Enjoy and Review


**A/N: I do NOT own the song. It is Taylor Swift's song called Teardrops on my guitar.**

May's POV

"Hey May," Drew called. I turned and smiled at my former rival current friend.

"Hi Drew," I greeted. He flashed me a dazzling smile and my legs felt weak. Did I forget to mention that I have a crush on him?

"How are you?" I asked.

"A lot better, totally over her," he grinned. He had gone through another break up. The girl had been cheating on him this time and he had felt it terribly.

"That's good," I smiled back. His smile was contagious.

"Yeah, I finally found her though," he said, "I finally found the right girl."

"You said that last time," I groaned. Truthfully, my heart sank.

"This time, I'm sure about it," he insisted, "she's perfect and I don't know why I didn't realize it before. She's always been there. I actually love her…a lot." He blushed and had a certain seriousness in his eyes. My heart sank even more. He was really in love this time. My chance was gone.

_ -S-_

_ -S-_

"Hey May," he called.

"Hi Drew," I sighed.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," I dismissed it quickly, "just a little tired today. So did you ask her yet?"

"No," he blushed a little, "I'm kinda scared."

"The great Drew is scared," I gasped in mock shock.

"Shut up May," he growled, "she isn't like all other girls. She's special and I don't want to mess anything up."

"Oh sure," I muttered, but he either didn't hear, or didn't care.

"She's so beautiful," he sighed, "I think I've finally got the right girl. She's so perfect."

"So when do I actually get to find out who this girl is?" I asked. All I'd heard over the past week was about how perfect she was for him. I'd never actually been given a name.

"I don't know…" he trailed off blushing.

"Oh c'mon," I teased, "You have to tell me…Unless she's all in your imagination."

"She's not," he assured, but I still didn't get a name.

_ -S-_

_ -S-_

"Hey May! Wait up!" he called. I stopped and plastered a fake smile over my face.

"Hi Drew," I called back with fake enthusiasm. It was getting harder to do this.

"I've been looking for you," he panted, "Have you been avoiding me?"

"Of course not," I lied.

"Why didn't you wait for me then?" he asked, casting me an accusing glance.

"You know, I really thought that maybe you'd be better off walking by yourself. I thought you should tell the girl how you feel, and trust me when I say if she sees you with another girl all the time, she'll get jealous," I lied again. I really just hated dealing with it.

"I don't think she'll be jealous of me spending time with you," he shrugged, "but thank for the concern." That hurt. I tried not to wince. I really wasn't good enough to make any other girl jealous.

"Oh, ok then," I muttered quietly. I swallowed. He was ever so slowly breaking my heart.

_ -S-_

_ -S-_

"Hey May!" He called. I sighed. Sometimes I wished that he would just hurry up and get it over with.

"Hey Drew," I called back.

"May, I think you'll be happy," he grinned, "I've finally decided to tell her."

"Oh great," I tried to feel happy for him, "When?"

"Soon," he shrugged. I turned and started to walk away.

"Wait!" he called, "Don't you want to know who she is?"

"That's ok Drew," I sighed, trying not to cry, "just go tell her." And I ran. The last thread that held the pieces of my heart together snapped. Tears poured down my face. I needed to get away from here. Maybe I could move to a different region. Maybe I could dye my hair and wear contacts. Maybe I could change my name and start anew. I think that's what I _needed_ to do. I sighed as I sat down on the park bench. The Taylor Swift song came to my head. I smiled dryly at the irony of it.

"Drew looks at me," I sang, but then I was interrupted by another voice.

"He tries to smirk so you won't see. That he wants and he needs. Everything that you could be." I paused. Who was singing? It stopped and I continued.

"I'll bet she's beautiful. That girl he talks about. And she's got everything. That I have to live without. Drew talks to me."

"He laughs because it's so funny," the voice cut me off again, "That he can't even see anyone when she's with him."

"He says he's so in love," I continued warily, "he's finally got it right. I wonder if he knows, he's all I ever think about at night."

"He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar," I sang, pretending to strum a guitar as my tears freely dripped down my face, "The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star. He's the song in the car I keep singing. Don't know why I do."

"May walks by Drew. Can she tell that he can't breathe? And there she goes, so clumsily. The kind of clumsy that he thinks is cute." I stopped again as I heard the other voice again. It seemed to know a lot about what Drew was feeling, but that wasn't possible. It was so confusing.

"She'd better hold him tight," I sang, remembering the girl, "Give him all her love. Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky because. He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar. The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star. He's the song in the car I keep singing. Don't know why I do. So I drive home alone. As I turn out the light. I'll put his picture down. And maybe I'll get some sleep tonight. He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar. The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star. He's the song in the car I keep singing. Don't know why I do." I was surprised that I wasn't interrupted again. Maybe I had imagined the other voice.

"He's the time taken up, but that's never enough," I continued, "He's all that I need to fall into. Drew looks at me."

"He fakes a smirk so you won't see," the voice finished. I jumped up.

"Who are you," I yelled, "and how do you know so much about Drew?" Laughter rang through the air. I saw that bush rustling and crept over to it. I pounced on the person behind it as they roared with laughter. We rolled around and I eventually pinned them to the ground. I looked at my intruder.

"Drew?"

"That's me," he laughed.

"What are you doing here?" I yelled, "Did you come just to make fun of me? Where's that girl?" I was so angry.

"May," he chuckled, "did you really think I was talking about another person entirely?"

"Well, who else would you be talking about?" I retorted sharply.

"Boy you're dense," he chuckled, "and after I made it clear in that song."

"Made what clear?" I shouted.

"May, that girl I'm always talking about, the one that's perfect for me, the one that I love, is you."

"I knew it you- Wait what?" I squealed, jumping back.

"You always were a little slow to catch on," he chuckled.

"You like me?" I questioned.

"You doubt it don't you?"

"Well, considering how you made it look," I snapped, "can you blame me?"

"No," he grinned.

"What are you grinning for?"

"No reason," he smirked.

"Now you're smirking," I exclaimed, "what is wrong with you?"

"I told you nothing is wrong with me."

"Why are you looking at me like that then," I demanded.

"Because, I want to do this," he chuckled. He reached forwards and planted a soft kiss on my cheek. I blushed.

"You missed," I told him.

"What?"

"My lips are here," I said, tapping them with a finger.

"So they are," he grinned. He leaned forwards and kissed my lips.

"No more tears ok?" he whispered.

"No more tears," I confirmed, "I don't even have a guitar."

"You don't need one." I smiled into his lips as he kissed me again. Never would I have imagined this would happen; that my crush would actually kiss me, but I was glad I was wrong.


End file.
